


Horror Nights

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Halloween, Halloween AU, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Late Night Writing, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Universal Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro and Keith go to a special Halloween event.Maybe, just maybe, Shiro gets a boyfriend out of the trip.





	Horror Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Eh.
> 
> E h h .

Shiro looks at Keith flatly, standing beside him. It was nighttime and they had just gotten out of the haunted house. While in line, Shiro had goaded Keith into flirting with a sort of cute guy named Quinton. Every time they passed each other in the winding pathways, he'd flirt his ass off.

Now they were waiting, Keith waving frantically. Quinton wasn't coming out anytime soon.

At first, Keith had whispered "Jesus, he is cute," to Shiro. Then, Keith made eye contact and dragged his hand down his shirt. According to Keith, it was supposed to mean "I like your shirt."

In what Universe, Keith?

Which one?

"I have a free hand if you wanna hold it just in case you get scared," was one of the scarily flirtatious lines Keith had used.

"Do you have a name or can I call you mine?" Keith asked with a smirk.

"Quinton, Quinton!" The kid had shrieked.

Now here they are, Keith trying to wave down a boy even more awkward than him. Maybe it was the excitement of Halloween Horror Nights that has Keith so giddy.

Shiro yawns, hand flying up to cover his mouth. He's 17, Keith is 16, and Quinton is 18. If anything, Shiro should be trying to get it on with him.

Finally, after what honest to God felt like an hour, Keith spots him. Quinton simply gave him a highfive before going on his merry way.

"He might not even be from Florida," Shiro mumbles to himself.

Keith pouts until they get into the next scare zone. He gasps at every clown and at one point screams so high that his voice cracked. 

Shiro walks past every one of the clowns, deadpan. At one point, he makes eye contact with a particularly 'scary' looking clown. He throws up a casual peace-sign, mouth in a loose straight line.

The clown laughs a bit, saying, "Wow, you look so enthusiastic."

Shiro grins at him and hurries after Keith. 

Well, this explains the clowns running around with chainsaws.

It's a Simpson's themed area including a ride that merely features a clown. It has Keith vibrating as he pulls Shiro towards the line.

"Uh," Shiro glances down at his watch. "Are you still open?"

"Yup! For another hour!" The woman stationed at the entrance replies. She ushers them through gently.

Shiro and Keith make the long trek upwards. At one point, he hears a small group follow after him but he doesn't bother looking back.

Another worker assigns them to a line, the group behind them in the same spot. Keith and Shiro chat casually, goofing around slightly yet mindful of the others. Another worker says they can go through; Shiro, Keith, and the group behind them make their way into a small room.

It has a screen displaying a short video of instructions, but Shiro instead watches Keith in amusement. He's squatting and standing in front of a distorted mirror, giggling slightly at himself.

Keith does something that Shiro doesn't notice and suddenly dust is flying everywhere. Someone from the group turns around with a chiming laugh. He makes brief eye contact--deep blue eyes--before he goes back to chatting with his shorter friend. He has a baseball cap on, a tank top that exposes some of his lean frame, Bermuda shorts, and flip flops. In fact, the whole group seems unaffected by the chill in the air.

Shiro laughs a bit himself, averting his eyes and staring at the floor. Keith stops messing around in the mirror when another set of doors open. They start filing into the room with the seats. As they walk out, Tall-Dark-and-Handsome leans against the door frame.

In a Valley accent, he jokingly says, "Scary~." His friends laugh, and maybe so does Shiro. He looks over at Shiro laughing a bit as well. The teen gives him a once over before he tilted his chin up in a greeting before walking over to his friends' side.

Shit, he's cute.

Really, really cute.

His hair looked thick and unruly under the cap, delicate features of his face, pouty red lips and gorgeous eyes.

Tragic that Shiro would probably never see him again.

"How many seats do you think there are?" Keith asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"About twelve," Shiro hears the teen say. He watches as he scoots near the end but not quite. There's a space next to him and Shiro is so very tempted to take it.

"Move down," the shortest in the group snaps. "C'mon, Lance. You've got another seat."

"Right..." Lance hops over again and let's his friends in. Shiro deflates a bit, sitting in the row behind. Keith casually hums to himself and they all lift their hands as the bars come down.

 

The group walks out before them, barely a yard in between. A guy with long white hair flirts with Lance and Lance replies with a laugh, "That's so gay, dude."

The guy shoves Lance lightly and his phone jumps out of his pocket. Shiro notices as Lance doesn't and picks it up.

"I can't believe I just watched someone fucking die," the short girl says with a snort.

"You know I had to do it to 'em." Shiro taps his shoulder and he comes to a stop, turning. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Shiro mutters. His friends stop as well and stare at him. Shiro holds out Lance's phone. "This fell out of your pocket."

"Did you put your number in it?"

Keith lets out a bark of laughter. "U-uh, no."

"Well, why the Hell not?" His overweight tall friends smacks the back of his head. The hat nearly falls but Lance catches it like he's used to it. "I mean, you looked interested."

"I don't-"

"You don't have to, you know? Don't wanna pressure you." He holds his hand out. "Thank you for noticing."

Shiro fidgets before placing the phone in Lance's hand. "Xxx-xxx-xxxx. That's... my number."

Lance grins wide, unlocking his phone and punching the numbers in. "Nice. I'll hit you up later, yeah?" His group of friends turn and begin to walk away. Lance winks then goes to join them. The shorter girl slaps his arm with a smile.

"I can't fucking believe-"

"You act like I'm ugly, Pidge!"

"No, Lance. You, trust me, are very attractive. But he's next level."

"That's a good point. However, I plan on tr-" his voice fades out.

Keith looks at Shiro flatly before walking forward. He has to fight the huge smile threatening his face for the rest of the night.

 

**[Unknown 3:48 October 19]**

_Hey, it's Lance. Nice to meet you!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually how I met mg current boyfriend. He's a sweetheart.


End file.
